


Revenge with PEZ

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker isn't happy with Jarod. Her revenge might be petty, but it <em>was</em> his PEZ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge with PEZ

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[The Pretender, Jarod, A flavor of Pez he doesn't like.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/374663.html?thread=64669063#t64669063)_
> 
> I recently reread some of my abandoned WIPs for The Pretender and this part from one of my many AUs made me smile, and when I was hunting through for older prompts I could fill, I saw this and thought, well... maybe this could fit.
> 
> It's a snippet from a universe where Parker's mother faked her death when she was a child and she has no memory of the Centre. Jarod has been keeping her with him because she's in danger and still recovering from an accident, and she stays because she's too injured to leave on her own, but she's not happy about it.

* * *

Damn bastard had gotten her addicted to PEZ. She'd tried to avoid it every time he offered it to her, but he knew nothing of the real world. His idea of shopping had been to get ice cream, Oreos, PEZ, and every other junk food that happened to catch his eye. Since most of the candy disappeared quickly, she'd been forced to resort to PEZ when the hunger pains hit. She would get her point across this time—she'd eaten all the strawberry. She knew that was his favorite.

He was getting real food this time. He could survive on this junk, but she wanted something with substance. She'd had some broth and later some soup, but he seemed to have forgotten to get even that much when he was at the store.

She hit him with an empty dispenser the moment he walked in the door. “You're late.”

“I'm sorry. There was a fire today, and afterward we went to the chief's house. I think I've figured out what might have happened—”

“You are so single-minded,” she muttered. “If you were on your own, it wouldn't matter, but you left me here alone with nothing but PEZ to eat and nothing to do but watch your DSAs.”

He gulped. “How much have you seen?”

“Ooh, I scared you,” she said with a smile. “Though I think something else I've done will upset you more.”

“You didn't do your therapy, did you?”

“I did what I could without you,” she answered, rolling her eyes. Exactly how much physical therapy did he expect her to do when she couldn't move and didn't have food? For a genius, he was a real idiot sometimes.

He bent and picked up the PEZ dispenser, looking at her. “You ate all the PEZ?”

“I left you the lemon,” she said with a smile. He looked so heartbroken, giving her the puppy dog eyes that would haunt anyone, so lost and pathetic like a child when she'd broken his favorite toy. 

She shrugged, pretending not to see it. “It's your own fault. I suppose you'd tell me that no one taught you to shop, but you really need to learn to get groceries. Ice cream, Oreos, and PEZ? I need _food._ You don't even have to get groceries. We could order in.”

“I'll go to the store.”

“Bring back something that isn't PEZ this time.”

“I will. Believe me, the last thing I want is you eating all my candy,” he said, reaching for the door knob before adding, “Again.”


End file.
